Tempo of the Forest
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Sequel to "The Swing of Things." The boys go out camping, and find way to make one of them feel more at home.


So, here's the sequel I promised you! It's not the best, but I didn't know any other way to put it. And I was unsure as to how to approach it, so it's kinda not my best work. But still, here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: The boys are still not mine...

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Mikey hummed loudly to himself as he set his bag next to the others by the door. He reached in and took out a bag of chips, opening it and sticking his nose in it to smell the wonderful smell of salt and vinegar.

"Mikey, don't do that!" Raph said, coming down the steps and seeing what his baby brother was doing. "I don't want any Mikey boogers in my food!"

"Plus, there won't be any left for the rest of either," Don said, joining them by the door. He slung his duffel bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground.

"Come on, dudes!" Mikey exclaimed. "Where's your appetite?"

"Gone when we ate breakfast," Don replied, snatching the bag away from the younger turtle. "Nothing more to eat until we get to the camp site later."

Mikey gapped at Don. "But that's like, three hours away!"

"You can last that long, trust me."

"But… but…"

"Where's Leo?" Raph asked. "We're waiting on him!"

"Leo!" Mikey yelled. "Let's go! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get there and the sooner we can eat!"

There was silence for a bit before the turtle in question came down the steps. He stopped where his brothers were standing and looked at them.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I had to grab some last minute things."

His brothers looked at him. He was only carrying a small backpack, which wasn't even filled all the way, and his twin swords.

"What 'things'?" Raph asked. "Ya' got nothing in there!"

Leo chuckled. "I have all I need, Raphael."

"Can we go now? Please?!" Mikey begged, jumping from foot to foot.

"Yeah, let's go," Leo smiled, watching his little brother.

Mikey, Don, and Raph gathered their things up and turned to the door, where Master Splinter was waiting for them.

"Have fun, my sons," he said, smiling. "Be careful."

"Aren't we always?" Mikey joked.

"See you on Sunday," Don said.

They all waved to their father and then disappeared down the sewer tunnel. Master Splinter smiled and closed the door to the lair. Then, he turned, went to the fridge, and took out a piece of cake, which he then sat down on the couch and ate while turning the T.V. on.

"It is nice to have some peace and quiet," he said as his favorite soap opera came on. He smiled bigger and put a piece of the cake in his mouth.

TMNT

Mikey was somewhat silent as they traveled in the shadows on the rooftops of New York City. He was thinking about the past few weeks.

Ever since he had talked to Leo, things had been a bit better. Leo's runs had become fewer and shorter, and he stopped spending all his time in the dojo. Sure, he was still a little distant, and he was still a little mysterious- something he had always been-but it was better.

That was part of the reason they were taking this camping trip. The four brothers were going to spend a little quality time, with no worries and no ninja stuff. It had taken Leo a while to consent to it, but he had in the end.

But Mikey couldn't help but think that Leo was only doing this for them, and not for himself.

_He does have a bad habit of doing that…_ he thought, as he glanced up at the brother in question.

He was leading the four turtles to the woods just out of town. Raph was running next to him, but a little behind, and they were talking lightly as they ran. Every now and then, a small chuckle would escape their lips. Don ran between them and Mikey, making the younger turtle bring up the rear.

So he was a little surprised when Don dropped back to talk to him.

"You okay, Mikey?" he asked, concern in his voice. "You haven't said a word since we left the lair."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Mikey said. "Just thinking."

Don gave him a funny look. "Should I alert the press?"

"Very funny," Mikey said, glaring playfully at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Don inquired.

"I was just curious as to whether or not-"

"Hey! You two lolly-gaggers had better get up here, or else we're gonna leave your shells here!"

The two younger turtles looked up and saw Leo and Raph standing at the entrance to the woods where they were going to go camping.

"We're coming, we're coming," Don said. "Jeez, give a turtle a minute?"

"Come on," Leo said. "Let's go."

The four of them entered the woods and finally started their "vacation."

TMNT

"Mikey, pass the marshmallows, will ya'?" Raph said, watching his youngest brother stuff yet another s'more in his mouth. "The rest of us would like to get some before ya' eat all of them!"

"It's not my fault you didn't bring your own stash," Mikey said, swallowing his tasty treat.

"Just gimme the marshmallows and nobody gets hurt," Raph said, hand going to his belt where his sais rested.

Mikey thought about it, but before he could respond, the bag was ripped out of his hands by Don, who reached in and grabbed a few, before passing it to Raph.

"No fair!" Mikey said, jutting his lower lip out in a pout.

Leo chuckled. "Better luck next time, Mikey."

"Want one, Leo?" Don asked, holding out a s'more already put together. "You had better get one before those two eat 'em all."

Leo smiled slightly, but shook his head. "I'm good, thanks."

The four of them were currently sitting around a fire in the middle of a clearing. There were trees on either side, but far enough away so that they didn't catch on fire. The sky was black and dotted with a few stars.

It had taken them all day before they finally found this place. They had stopped for a quick lunch, and then had stumbled upon a small pond, where Raph dragged a protesting Mikey into the cold, frigid water.

Chaos had ensued after that, and it had been twilight before they had moved on, and that's when they had found the small clearing they currently occupying. Leo had started the fire in no time, and they had already spread out their sleeping bags.

Well, all except Leo, who had nothing to sleep on, which bothered Mikey slightly. It could get a little chilly at night, and with them being cold blooded, well, that didn't go well…

But no one else seemed to notice. And so, Mikey didn't bring it up, but he was still worried.

And now Leo wasn't eating. Ever since he had gotten back from Central America, Mikey had also noticed that the oldest turtle's appetite wasn't as large as it had been. He was eating less, and now he was refusing a s'more, the food of the gods!

Mikey understood that he had to get back to the normal, every day routine, but that was why they were taking this trip to begin with; a little break from the routine.

Obviously, Leo didn't get the memo.

"You know what time it is?" Raph asked.

The other three turtles looked at him. He smirked. "It's time for scary stories!"

Don smiled, but Mikey looked doubtful. Leo's face was unreadable.

"But… we're in the woods…" he said, looking at his eldest brother for support.

"What's a matter?" Raph mocked. "Is little Mikey afraid of the ghosts?"

Mikey threw his chest out. "No way, dude! Let's see what you got!"

TMNT

Mikey couldn't sleep. Every time he heard a sound, his eyes would snap open, but he wouldn't be able to see anything. To his right, Raph was snoring loudly, and on the other side, Don was muttering in his sleep.

A sudden sound, which was relatively close, made Mikey jump. Sitting up, he clutched his sleeping bag to his chest and looked wildly around, one hand reaching for his nunchucks a few inches away.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. Mikey relaxed a bit, but that's when he saw the silhouette standing a few yards away. He tensed up, but then realized it was Leo.

Mikey clambered out of the bag and walked over to his eldest brother. The blue-banded turtle was leaning up against a tree, staring up at the sky. He made no sign that gave Mikey any indication that he knew he was there.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Mikey asked, rubbing his arms slightly as the slight chill hit him.

"Not really," Leo said quietly.

The two stood still for a bit, engulfed in the sounds of the wood.

"You know, in the jungle at night, you can see every single star," Leo suddenly said, still looking at the sky. "The entire sky is full of them, and it's like there are more stars than sky."

Mikey looked at Leo.

"You really miss it, don't you?" he asked, quietly.

It was a few seconds, but Leo nodded his head a few times.

Mikey was hit with a sudden pang of hurt. Leo missed the jungle; did that mean he would rather be there than home with his family?

"But I missed you guys more," Leo said quietly.

Mikey looked up at Leo, who was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I liked the calmness of the jungle," Leo said. "It was so peaceful and I could hear myself think. I was able to develop my stealth skills more than I ever had before. And at night, looking up at the sky, it was enough to just take your breath away."

"Is that why you didn't come home right away?"

Leo finally tore his gaze away from the sky and looked at Mikey. The youngest turtle was staring at the ground, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Mikey, the reason I didn't come home right away was because something was missing and I didn't know what it was," Leo explained.

Mikey looked up. "But, you just said-"

Leo held a finger up to Mikey's mouth, quieting him. "Mike, the thing that was missing… it was you."

Mikey was surprised.

"After those first six months, I knew something was missing. I just didn't know what. And so I was determined to find out before I came back home. It was something that was supposed to make me a better leader. It wasn't until April found me that I realized that the thing I needed… was my family…"

Mikey was surprised. "I… don't understand…"

Leo smiled. "I was without you three for so long, I forgot the thing that makes me the best leader in the world. The thing that makes me get up every morning and make me go to bed every night with a smile on my face. The thing that gives me a reason to be a great leader and the reason for why I was in the jungle to begin with. And that was you and Raph and Don and Master Splinter. If it wasn't for you, there would be no reason for me to have gone to the jungle to become a better leader."

Mikey stared at Leo, before giving him a big hug. He felt comfort in feeling his eldest brother's warm arms around him.

"Well then, I'm glad you stayed, but I still missed you," Mikey said into his brother's shoulder.

"I missed you, too," Leo whispered. "If there was a way to get you three and Master Splinter to the jungle, and we could live there, then I would do it in a heartbeat."

Mikey smiled to himself, an idea forming in his head.

In the morning, Mikey was, surprisingly, the first one to awake. H sat up in his sleeping, not remembering fall asleep. But then he saw Leo, sleeping on the other side of the fire, curled into a small ball, and shivering slightly.

_I must have fallen asleep and Leo must have tucked me in…_

Shaking his head, Mikey stood up and rummaged through his bag before going producing a blanket. Striding over to his brother, Mikey gently laid the blanket over him, and his shivering stopped.

Smiling slightly, Mikey quietly walked into the woods to answer the call of nature. It was only after a few minutes of searching that he was joined by Don, and then Raph shortly after.

"Morning," Don greeted before disappearing behind a tree for a few minutes. Raph did the same behind another tree. Then, the three younger turtles stood in a small circle.

"Guys, I have an idea…" Mikey said.

His brothers looked at him, confused.

"Last night, I was talking to Leo, and he said…"

TMNT

The four brothers emerged from the sewer tunnel into the lair laughing loudly.

"I totally had you!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing at Raph, who just chuckled.

"Not a chance, Mikey!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Raph on this one," Don said, smiling.

Mikey turned to his last resort. "What do you think, Leo? I totally had him!"

Leo smiled. "Sorry, Mikey," he said.

"Aww, come on!" Mikey complained.

"My sons," Master Splinter said, coming into view. "How was your weekend?"

Four green faces lit up into big smiles.

"It was awesome!"

"Spectacular!"

"It was really nice."

"Dude, it was amazing!"

Splinter smiled. "I am glad to hear it. Now, please go and wash up. Dinner will be at seven."

The four turtles bowed, and then continued their conversation up the steps. Mikey held back a few seconds, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey turned around to see his father standing there, looking at him with an odd expression.

"Sensei, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, my son."

"Mikey! Where'd you go? We need you to help us unpack the sleeping bags!"

"Can I ask you after dinner… in private?"

Master Splinter smiled. "Of course."

"Cool." Mikey smiled, gave his father a "thumbs up", and ran up the steps.

TMNT

A month later, Leo was practicing in the dojo. It was a Friday morning, right after breakfast. Mikey smiled to himself before entering the practice area.

"Come on, Leo, we're gonna be late!"

Leo stopped his movements and looked at Mikey like he had grown two heads. "What?"

"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Late for what?" Leo asked, his confusion clear on his face.

"Late for our camping trip!"

"… what camping trip?"

"Our monthly camping trip!"

Leo looked at him again. "But we just took a camping trip…"

Don and Raph came up behind Mikey, each having bags on their backs.

"Well, now we're gonna take one every month," Raph said.

Leo just looked at them, thoroughly confused. "I… don't understand. Why are we having monthly camping trips? Does Master Splinter know about this?"

"He was the one who said it was okay, dude!"

"But… why?"

"Leo, Mikey told us what you said the last time we went camping," Don explained. "And then we noticed that the entire weekend, you were so relaxed and we like it when you act like that. You act more your age. We like that."

Leo looked at them, still confused.

"Jeez, do we hafta spell it out for ya'?" Raph exclaimed. "Every month, to help you relax and have fun and be able ta hang out with us, we're gonna go to the woods on a camping trip! Understand, Fearless?"

Leo shook his head. "You guys, it's okay. I'll admit it was fun, but we can't really do that. And besides, you guys will get tired of going and doing all the stuff I want to do."

Mikey shook his head. "Leo, no we won't. We're family. And we like seeing you happy. And after what you told me that night, this is the thing that makes you happy. Being in the forest, which, for some reason has a calming effect on you, and being with us at the same time. It's what you were looking for in the jungle…"

Leo just looked at them, then opened his mouth to respond. But before he could, respond, his brothers all looked at him with puppy-dog eyes-even Raphael- and said, "Please?" They all stuck their lower lips out and silently pleaded with him.

No match for Mikey when he gave that look, and sometime when Don would rarely give him that look, Leo could just stand there. But with the sight of Raph giving him that pleading look, which, even though it was funny, Leo didn't stand a chance.

"Alright, alright," Leo chuckled. Three faces lit up.

"Yes!" Mikey cried. "Now come on! We're losing daylight!"

Leo smiled. "Okay. Let's go. And Master Splinter knows about this?"

Don nodded. "He went over to April's, but told us to have a good trip."

"Okay, let's go," Leo said.

Mikey gave him a funny look. "Aren't you going to bring anything?"

Leo smiled and shook his head. He put his arms around Don and Raph, and then looked Mikey in the eyes.

"I have everything I could ever need."

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Please review! Let me know how you think it turned out! I'm not exactly happy with it, but I don't know how else to do it... :( Easy on the flames! I'll use the bad ones to cook a s'more for the rest of you!!


End file.
